<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Долгое ожидание by nyavka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892009">Долгое ожидание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka'>nyavka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Erotic Dreams, Frottage, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Может человек наконец спокойно помастурбировать?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Долгое ожидание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662030">The Long Delay</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal">AVegetarianCannibal</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эротические сны снились Уиллу каждую ночь вот уже целую неделю, и поначалу они были желанной передышкой от кошмаров о том, как он убивает Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса. Кому бы не хотелось получить во сне действительно классный, терпеливый минет с лёгким анальным поддразниванием от какого-то незримого щедрого любовника?</p><p>Но теперь это уже начинало становиться проблемой. Делающий ему минет незнакомец, кем бы он ни был, никогда не доводил дело до конца, так что в итоге Уилл оставался неизменно возбуждённым весь остаток дня, даже если мастурбировал по пробуждении. Это адски отвлекало. Вчера на лекции он чуть не сказал «мастурбит» вместо «манускрипт». Уилл понятия не имел, что за перемены произошли в его жизни, из-за которых ему вдруг приснилось больше эротических снов за неделю, чем обычно за целый год.</p><p>Он как раз собирался пойти позаботиться о своей проблеме, когда у него завибрировал телефон.</p><p>— Я за тобой заеду через несколько минут, — это оказался Джек Кроуфорд, как обычно хмурый и авторитарный. — Со мной доктор Лектер. Сцена преступления возле Бедфорда, в Пенсильвании. Это будет коротенькая поездка, поэтому мы поедем машиной.</p><p>Уилл потёр свой стояк сквозь трусы.<br/>
— Несколько минут — это сколько? — уточнил он.<br/>
— Мы только что свернули на дорогу к твоему дому, — ответил Джек.</p><p>В фоне послышался голос Ганнибала:<br/>
— Скажи ему, что у меня для него завтрак, который можно будет съесть в машине, и кофе.   </p><p>Уилл был тронут. Больше, чем «немного» раздражён необходимостью куда-то ехать, но однозначно растроган тем, что Ганнибал (Уилл уже думал о нём, как о «Ганнибале», хотя вслух никогда не называл иначе, чем «доктор Лектер») проявил по отношению к нему такую заботу. </p><p>— Ты это слышал? — спросил Джек.</p><p>Уилл вздохнул.<br/>
— Ага, слышал.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Прежде чем Джек поторопил его садиться в машину, Уилл успел одеться и выпустить собак для их утреннего моциона, но ни на что другое времени уже не хватило. К его ужасу, Ганнибал забрался на заднее сидение рядом с ним и принялся распаковывать завтрак. Уилл попытался сесть так, чтобы его настойчивая эрекция была не слишком очевидной. Если Ганнибал что-то и заметил, по крайней мере, у него хватило вежливости ничего не сказать.</p><p>— Это просто подогретые остатки, — сказал Ганнибал. — Всё, что я смог соорудить за такое короткое время.<br/>
— Вам не стоило утруждаться, — заверил его Уилл. — Чаще всего я по утрам всё равно только пью кофе.<br/>
— Вздор, — слегка засопев, ответил Ганнибал. — Завтрак — самый важный приём пищи и всё такое.<br/>
— Только не разлей тут ничего, — бросил через плечо Джек. — Это <i>моя личная</i> машина, а не бюро.     </p><p>Паника Уилла лишь усилилась, когда Ганнибал развернул салфетку и положил ему на колени. Оттопыривший салфетку бугорок был не то чтобы незаметным. Уилл задумался, поможет ли ему чем-то, если он обольёт себе  пах обжигающе горячим кофе.<br/>
* * *</p><p>После долгого, долгого дня они оставили сцену преступления полиции и снова забрались в машину Джека Кроуфорда. Всё, о чём Уилл мог думать — это о том, как он доберётся домой, встанет под горячий душ и будет дрочить до тех пор, пока его член даже <i>думать</i> не сможет о том, чтобы снова возбудиться. А пока что Уилл решил попытаться расслабиться на заднем сидении.</p><p>К его ужасу, проехав от места преступления максимум несколько миль, они съехали с шоссе.</p><p>— Куда это мы едем? — спросил Уилл, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало без паники. </p><p>— Бюро одобрило, чтобы мы остались тут на ночь, — ответил Джек. — Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь разделить номер с Ганнибалом.  </p><p>Теперь Уилл и сам видел, что они подъезжали к парковке «Марриотт<sup>1</sup>». </p><p>— Нет! — вырвалось у него (причём слишком громко). В зеркальце заднего вида он увидел, как Джек приподнял брови. Сидевший на переднем сидении Ганнибал слегка повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Уилла. — В смысле… разве мы не едем домой?<br/>
— Несколько детективов из убойного отдела хотят с тобой проконсультироваться, — объяснил Джек. — С утра пораньше.<br/>
— Но мои собаки... — начал было Уилл. — Ты же сказал, что это будет коротенькая поездка.<br/>
— Я взял на себя смелость попросить о помощи Алану Блум, — заверил его Джек. — Она сказала, что уже присматривала за твоими собаками раньше и знает все тонкости.</p><p>От такой наглости у Уилла отвисла челюсть. «Взял на себя смелость»? <i>Смелостью</i> тут даже не пахло! Не то чтобы Уилла так уж удивляло, что Джек бесцеремонно влез туда, куда его никто не просил. </p><p>Уилла так и распирало от желания негодовать, ругаться и, может быть, даже выпрыгнуть из машины на ходу, но вместо этого он спросил:<br/>
— А мы не можем просто вернуться сюда рано утром?</p><p>— Я устал, — сообщил Джек, — и не собираюсь провести сегодня за рулём ещё сто пятьдесят миль… И прежде чем ты спросишь — нет, <i>тебе</i> нельзя повести мою машину. </p><p>Уилл уже открыл рот, чтобы потребовать для себя отдельный номер… но он не хотел показаться невежливым по отношению к Ганнибалу. Неделю назад ему было бы на это наплевать. Они тогда едва друг друга знали и Уиллу этот тип совершенно не нравился. Но сейчас он отчаянно пытался придумать какую-то другую отговорку… более-менее вежливую отговорку… чтобы не ночевать в одном номере. Может, сказать, что он заболел? Но нет — в этом случае Ганнибал, наверное, настоит на том, чтобы его осмотреть или начать лечить. </p><p>— Я… я не очень хороший сосед, — промямлил Уилл. — Постоянно кручусь и ворочаюсь. Я буду мешать вам спать.</p><p>Ганнибал адресовал ему улыбку.<br/>
— Не волнуйся обо мне, Уилл. Что бы ты ни делал, мне это ничуть не помешает. Поверь, я сплю как камень. </p><p>— Ага, я в последнее время тоже... как камень, — пробурчал себе под нос Уилл.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Ганнибал пропустил его в номер первым, а потом спросил:<br/>
— Ты хочешь секса?</p><p>От неожиданности Уилл споткнулся и чуть не упал.<br/>
— <i>Ч-что?!</i></p><p>— Я спросил, ты хочешь есть? — повторил Ганнибал.</p><p>Уилл засмеялся от облегчения. По правде говоря, с двойными отвлекающими факторами в виде работы и непроходящего возбуждения, он особенно и не думал о своём желудке.</p><p>— Не отказался бы, — признал он. Проверив гостиничный мини-бар, Уилл обнаружил там маленькую упаковку кукурузных чипсов со вкусом чили, две упаковки «M&amp;M's», бутилированную воду и миниатюрные бутылочки водки. — Эм-м. Меня этот ассортимент, вообще-то, устроит, но вас вряд ли. </p><p>Ганнибал заглянул ему через плечо.<br/>
— Хм-м.</p><p>Уилл вдруг сообразил, что это его шанс провести несколько минут в уединении.<br/>
— Я схожу вниз, спрошу, открыто ли что-то ещё в такое время.</p><p>— Мы можем позвонить на ресепшн…</p><p>Уилл был уже в дверях.<br/>
— Мне всё равно нужно размять ноги!<br/>
* * *</p><p>Уилл не помнил, чтобы он когда-нибудь так быстро бегал за всю свою жизнь. Когда он влетел в лобби, парень за стойкой взглянул на него немного испуганно.</p><p>— Вы знаете какую-то пиццерию, которая в это время ещё работает?<br/>
— Д-да, «Мама Капуто» должна быть ещё…<br/>
— Отлично, — перебил его Уилл. К сожалению, бег усугубил его ситуацию, растряся определённые части тела. — Можете оказать мне услугу? Позвоните им и закажите в мой номер супер-большую пиццу с тонкой корочкой. И шесть банок пива, если они его продают. И подскажите, пожалуйста, где ближайший мужской туалет? Ах да, вот, возьмите себе, что останется после курьера, — он бросил на стойку две двадцатидолларовые банкноты.</p><p>У парня ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы обработать всю эту информацию, после чего он очень медленно ответил.<br/>
— Ага… супер-большую… да, наверное… — со всей стремительностью засыпающего ленивца он махнул рукой в дальний от стойки коридор. — Мужской туалет там, но он закрыт. Его должны починить завтра.</p><p>Издав полузадушенный стон, Уилл вскинул лицо к потолку.</p><p>— Но вы можете воспользоваться женским, — продолжил парень. — Не думаю, что там кто-то есть, но вы сначала всё-таки постучитесь. На всякий случай.</p><p>Уилл обдумал этот вариант, но мастурбировать в женском туалете почему-то казалось ему более нездоровым, чем в мужском. И даже в нынешнем своём состоянии он не готов был вести себя как полный извращенец. </p><p>Он забрал свои двадцатки.<br/>
— Я сам закажу пиццу, — и Уилл выудил из кошелька пять долларов, чтобы как-то компенсировать парню то, что его напугал.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Уилл не хотел засыпать, опасаясь, что может снова увидеть сон со своим воображаемым любовником, но полный желудок пиццы и пива тут же его вырубил.</p><p>Гарретт Джейкоб Хоббс поджидал его на месте последнего преступления, до сих пор одетый в окровавленную рубашку, в которой умер.</p><p>— Видишь? — прошептал он, указывая на неглубокую могилу, в которой нашли жертву. — <i>Ви-и-идишь?..</i></p><p>Радостно засмеявшись, Уилл подбежал к нему и пожал ему руку.<br/>
— Ты себе даже не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть! </p><p>Хоббс нахмурился.<br/>
— Ты понимаешь, что это кошмар, да?</p><p>— Да, и я так этому рад! — почти завопил Уилл. И указал на свой пах. — Смотри, как у меня всё висит! Как носок с варёной овсянкой! — он начал расстёгивать штаны. — Хочешь взглянуть? </p><p>Хоббс поспешно закрыл глаза рукой и издал звук отвращения.<br/>
— Фу-у! Держи свою сосиску из овсянки при себе, псих!</p><p>И исчез в никуда.</p><p>Уилл вдруг почувствовал необъяснимый ужас. Воздух вокруг похолодел, небо стремительно потемнело. Солнце нырнуло за горизонт, но луна взамен не появилась. Было так темно, что Уилл больше не мог различить сцену преступления. Его словно засунули в камеру сенсорной депривации…</p><p>...а потом невидимая ладонь накрыла его яйца. </p><p>— Чёрт подери, — прошептал Уилл.</p><p>Его брюки исчезли. Его трусы исчезли. Собственный распроклятый разум раздел его в течение секунды, чтобы обеспечить его воображаемому любовнику лучший доступ. Уилл уже даже не стоял, он лежал на спине, раздвинув ноги так широко, словно собирался устроить своему паху обозревательную экскурсию. Уже знакомый рот заглотил его член, а невидимые пальцы принялись легко массировать низ мошонки именно так, как Уиллу нравилось. Логично, впрочем, поскольку это ведь был его разум — а кто мог знать предпочтения Уилла лучше него самого? </p><p>— Ты мог бы хотя бы позволить мне в этот раз кончить, — обратился Уилл к своему иллюзорному любовнику. К самому себе, — меня даже не волнует, если я кончу себе в трусы. Я просто очень, очень хочу кончить. </p><p>Его воображаемый любовник мягко засмеялся.<br/>
— Ты в этом так уверен? — шёпотом спросил он, потому что во сне <i>можно</i> делать кому-то минет <i>и</i> разговаривать одновременно. </p><p>Уилл задумался. Затем задумался основательнее. Это было непросто, поскольку ему сейчас делали первоклассный минет, да и вообще в снах думать нелегко. Если бы всё происходило по-настоящему, он бы…</p><p>— Вот дерьмо, — сказал Уилл.</p><p>Если он кончит во сне, кончит ли он и в реальности? Возможно. Скорее всего. У него с собой не было запасных трусов. А что, если он при этом будет шуметь? О боги, что, если он будет <i>очень</i> шуметь? Ганнибал может его услышать!</p><p>— Вижу, мы перешли на обращение по имени, — заметил голос у него между ног.</p><p>Взглянув вниз, Уилл обнаружил сосущего его член Ганнибала. Святые угодники, у того был идеальный рот. Просто идеальный. Как это Уилл никогда раньше не замечал, что у него такой идеальный рот? И такие длинные сильные пальцы, два из которых сейчас как раз без труда скользнули Уиллу в зад. Без смазки, потому что это всё ещё был сон. Слава богу, что это всё ещё был сон!</p><p>— А почему ты <i>не</i> зовёшь меня по имени? — поинтересовался Ганнибал, продолжая ему отсасывать. — С Джеком вот ты на «ты» и по имени.<br/>
— Но Джек — это просто Джек, — возразил Уилл. — Мне нет до него дела. А  с тобой всё иначе. Это… это кажется мне слишком интимным. Или что-то в этом роде. Не знаю, в общем! Я не могу нормально соображать, когда ты продолжаешь гладить мою простату! Боги, во сне мой треклятый разум хуже всех!<br/>
— Я такой, да, — согласился Ганнибал. С этими словами он поднял на Уилла взгляд, подмигнул... и исчез.</p><p>Уилл заскулил от отчаяния. Его голый член остался мокрым, возбуждённым и совершенно неудовлетворённым. Опять.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Уилл проснулся, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и почти болезненно сжимая себя за яйца. Как только он понял, что вернулся в реальный мир, то бросил быстрый взгляд на кровать Ганнибала — <i>слава всем чёртовым богам</i>, тот до сих пор спал.</p><p>Так тихо, как только мог, Уилл поспешил в ванную, где закрыл за собой дверь и включил душ. Если Ганнибала разбудит звук льющейся воды — ну что ж, жаль, конечно. Но это лучше, чем разбудить его громкими стонами во время оргазма. </p><p>На всякий случай Уилл всё-таки свернул в рулончик полотенце для рук и сунул себе в рот. Он слишком долго не мог получить разрядку, чтобы гарантировать тихий оргазм, даже если постараться изо всех сил.</p><p>Встав под душ, чтобы вода текла ему на спину, Уилл намылил руки и приготовился сделать свой член самым чистым во всём восточном побережье Штатов. Он не собирался делать ничего затейливого, не собирался растягивать удовольствие. Никаких анальных игр, никакого пощипывания сосков, никакой смены ритма… ничего из этого. Просто самая быстрая и самая эффективная дрочка, на которую он только был способен. Чтобы наконец-то оставить всё это позади.  </p><p>Не прошло и десяти сладких движений его ладони по члену, как в дверь ванной постучали.</p><p>— Мф-фа? — спросил Уилл. Затем он вынул полотенце изо рта. — Да?</p><p>— Боюсь, у меня своего рода экстренная ситуация, — отозвался из-за двери Ганнибал. — Эта пицца отказывается уживаться с моим организмом. </p><p>Уилл задвигал рукой быстрее.<br/>
— А вы не сможете подождать минуты три? </p><p>— Только с критическими последствиями, — ответил Ганнибал.</p><p>— Охрененно, — буркнул себе под нос Уилл. И уже громче крикнул: — Я сейчас выйду!</p><p>Обернув бёдра полотенцем, он прикрыл пах майкой с трусами, чтобы замаскировать свою благоухающую фрезией эрекцию. </p><p>— Прошу прощения, — извинился Ганнибал, слегка задев его по пути в ванную.</p><p>Уилл прикусил язык от короткого контакта их тел и пробормотал что-то, как он надеялся, больше похожее на «Да всё в порядке», чем на «Сделай так ещё раз».</p><p>Потому что всё <i>не было</i> в порядке. <i>Вся эта ситуация</i> была проблемой. Уилл с ужасом понял, что его недавний всплеск эротических снов, вообще-то, мог быть вызван знакомством с Ганнибалом. Может, у него был какой-то тайный кинк на докторов, о котором он раньше не догадывался? Или просто стресс работы на Джека Кроуфорда заставил его мозг — и гениталии — прилипнуть к ближайшему источнику возможной разрядки? Мысленная картина его гениталий, прилипающих к чему угодно, заставила Уилла поморщиться, поэтому он на несколько минут прижал к паху холодную мини-бутылочку водки, прежде чем одеться.</p><p>Ему бы только продержаться остаток утра, а уж к полудню он должен был вернуться домой, где сможет умаять свой член до послушания.<br/>
* * *<br/>
Этот план сработал не так, как должен был. </p><p>По каким-то причинам, которые Уилл, по правде говоря, уже и не слушал, им предстояло встретиться с детективами в оперативном офисе ФБР в Питтсбурге. Другими словами, ещё сто двадцать миль в обе стороны, прежде чем Уилл вернётся домой. Ему повезёт, если он сможет стащить с себя штаны часам к трём-четырём дня. </p><p>— Ты выглядишь напряжённым, — сказал с заднего сидения Ганнибал.<br/>
— Я всегда напряжённый, — огрызнулся Уилл. </p><p>Ганнибал потянулся через изголовье его кресла и положил ладони ему на плечи.<br/>
— Может, массаж поможет? Скажи мне, насколько <i>сильно</i> ты его хочешь, Уилл, и я тебе помогу. </p><p>Уилл втянул воздух так резко, что чуть не подавился собственной слюной.<br/>
— Доктор Лектер! Что вы делаете?</p><p>— Пытаюсь помочь тебе почувствовать себя лучше, — отозвался Ганнибал. — Позволь мне помочь тебе почувствовать себя лучше. Я сделаю всё как ты захочешь… а потом сделаю всё так, как <i>я</i> захочу. </p><p>Разинув рот, Уилл повернулся к Джеку, но тот продолжал преспокойно вести машину, как будто в его чёртовой машине не собиралось вот-вот разыграться порно. Не дай бог кому-то пролить здесь кофе — но такие вещи, оказывается, были вполне допустимы. </p><p>— Это… это крайне неподобающе, доктор, — выдавил Уилл.<br/>
— Возможно, тебе требуется массаж полового члена, — низким голосом промурлыкал Ганнибал. </p><p>Уилл поперхнулся.<br/>
— Такое что, реально существует?!</p><p>И вдруг он очутился на заднем сидении с Ганнибалом, совершенно не помня, как туда попал. Его рубашка исчезла, а штаны были спущены до колен. Его член стоял в полной боеготовности, подрагивая и колыхаясь каждый раз, когда машина задевала какую-то неровность на дороге. </p><p>На переднем сидении появился Гарретт Джейкоб Хоббс.<br/>
— Ви-и-идишь, — зашептал он. — Видишь, это больше не носок с варёной овсянкой.</p><p>— Вот же ж чёрт! — пробормотал Уилл, до которого наконец дошло. — Я уснул в машине. Да?<br/>
— Определённо, — Ганнибал обхватил его голый член своей крепкой ладонью и уверенно сжал. — Так что, продолжим с того места, на котором мы остановились? — и, наклонившись, он заработал своим талантливым ртом.<br/>
— Н-нет, — с огромным трудом запротестовал Уилл. — Я-я не могу делать это в м-машине с Джеком за рулём.<br/>
— Я не возражаю, — отозвался Джек.<br/>
— Я о <i>настоящем</i> Джеке, — уточнил Уилл, как будто воображаемый Джек заслуживал каких-то объяснений.<br/>
— Он не стал бы тебя осуждать за терапевтический оргазм, — заверил Ганнибал, снова волшебным образом разговаривая с полным ртом. — А я ведь, в конце концов, твой терапевт.<br/>
— Нет, ты не мой терапевт, — возразил Уилл. — Ты выдумка моего озабоченного воображения. А теперь убери язык из моей щёлочки и дай мне, чёрт побери, проснуться!</p><p>Резко дёрнувшись, Уилл проснулся, дезориентированный, потому что снова очутился на переднем сидении, а не на заднем. Торопливо поднеся правую руку ко рту, чтобы вытереть струйку слюны, левой он рефлекторно прикрыл пах.</p><p>— Ты как раз вовремя, — сообщил Джек (настоящий Джек). — Мы на месте.</p><p>Уилл мог бы поспорить, что в последнее время у него всё происходит совсем не вовремя, но решил вместо этого сосредоточиться на том, чтобы просто как-то пережить остаток утра.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Войдя в лифт, Уилл незаметно вытащил рубашку из штанов. Он был настолько возбуждён, что его даже не волновала перспектива показаться неряшливым и непрофессиональным. Было бы гораздо хуже явиться на встречу, выглядя так, словно он пытался тайком пронести в штанах дорожный конус. </p><p>Забившись под дальнюю стенку лифта, Уилл закрыл глаза. Он убеждал себя сосредоточиться на работе, как вдруг почувствовал, что Ганнибал придвинулся к нему ближе… <i>действительно</i> близко. Теперь они слегка соприкасались бёдрами, что было совсем нехорошо. </p><p>Открыв глаза, Уилл обнаружил вокруг целую толпу. В маленький лифт набилось минимум с десяток человек, так что Ганнибал вынужден был подвинуться, чтобы дать им место.</p><p>— Ч-что происходит? — спросил Уилл.<br/>
— На лестнице у кого-то случился сердечный приступ, — объяснил Джек. — Там теперь парамедики, так что все поднимаются лифтом. </p><p>У Уилла сложилось впечатление, что здесь были и впрямь <i>все</i>! Курьер из «UPS», двое из «FedEx», кто-то с огромным букетом цветов, несколько сотрудников…</p><p>Уилл как можно теснее прижался к стенке лифта. </p><p>— У тебя клаустрофобия? — уточнил Ганнибал.<br/>
— Э-э, да нет, дело скорее в толпе.<br/>
— Гм, давай посмотрим, не поможет ли вот это, — предложил Ганнибал, — я побуду твоим физическим барьером. </p><p>С этими словами он покинул своё место рядом с Уиллом и втиснулся в узкий промежуток прямо перед ним. Уилл почувствовал, как этот на удивление упругий зад слегка прижался прямо к его изнывающему члену.</p><p>— Так лучше? — спросил Ганнибал, немного поворачиваясь, чтобы на него взглянуть.</p><p>Это лёгкое движение создало <i>трение</i>. Всего на полдюйма, но Уилл был так возбуждён (до сих пор), что для него это не уступало полноценному поглаживанию по всей длине.  </p><p>— Н-не очень-то, — выдавил он.</p><p>Ганнибал попытался вернуться на своё старое место (снова трение!), но в лифте сделалось уже так тесно, что у него ничего не получилось. </p><p>— Может, я повернусь к тебе лицом? — предложил Ганнибал.<br/>
— Нет! — только что не закричал Уилл. — Нет! В смысле не утруждайся, всё в порядке. В порядке! Это же всего лишь коротенькая поездка.       </p><p>Ещё немного трения, поскольку все старались встать поудобнее. Уилл задумался, не удастся ли ему просунуть ладонь между своим членом и задницей Ганнибала, но потом сообразил, что так, наверное, получится ещё хуже. Его член сквозь обе пары их брюк хотя бы казался неким объектом неопределённой формы, а вот руку ни с чем не перепутаешь. И Уиллу очень, очень не хотелось, чтобы его обвинили в лапании своего психиатра за зад. </p><p>Но он не мог и оставить всё как есть. Ситуация была патовой. Уилл оставался возбуждён так долго, что теперь его заводила совершенно случайная близость Ганнибаловых ягодиц. Он чувствовал, как у него на трусах выступило маленькое мокрое пятнышко. Прикусив нижнюю губу, он принялся думать о несексуальных вещах. Подоходные налоги… запах гниющей рыбы… люди, поросшие грибами. Ничего из этого не работало. Он лишь начал представлять себе Ганнибала, одетого только в рыбацкий жилет, стоящего посреди поля грибов и эротично лижущего калькулятор. <i>Чёрт!</i>  </p><p>Лифт тряхнуло.</p><p>Время замедлилось до тягучего ползания, как это обычно происходит за секунду до столкновения двух автомобилей. Каждое мгновение, каждый <i>фрагмент</i> мгновения растягивались в мучительной ясности. Из-за толчка кабины Ганнибала качнуло прямо на член Уилла. В попытке этого избежать, Уилл отдёрнулся, максимально вжав зад в стенку лифта, что оказалось ошибкой. Большой ошибкой! Когда лифт снова тряхнуло, его отбросило рикошетом обратно к крепкой, но мягкой заднице Ганнибала. Его член мазнул по ширинке трусов: вниз, потом вверх, а потом опять вниз. У Уилла поджались яички. Он собирался кончить. Он собирался кончить, потёршись всухую о зад своего психиатра в переполненном лифте. Он всё-таки сделался стопроцентным извращенцем.</p><p>И вдруг Ганнибал шагнул вперёд, поскольку из лифта вышло несколько человек. Уилл ахнул из-за потери контакта, но было уже слишком поздно.</p><p>Это был в прямом смысле слова самый жалкий оргазм за всю его жизнь. Еле ощутимая волна приятной дрожи после всего пережитого напряжения, но облегчение было настолько сладким, что Уилл запрокинул голову и расхохотался. Его даже почти не волновало, что ему предстоит провести остаток утра в липких трусах.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Пополудни, когда они наконец подъехали к его дому, Уилл с удивлением увидел, что Ганнибал вышел из машины вместе с ним.</p><p>— Вы уверены, что не хотите, чтобы я отвёз вас домой? — спросил Джек.<br/>
— Я уже вызвал машину, чтобы меня отсюда забрали, — ответил Ганнибал. Подождав, пока Джек уедет, он повернулся к Уиллу. —  Мне кажется, нам нужно поговорить.</p><p>Уилл тяжело сглотнул. Его мозг закоротило от лихорадочной активности. <i>«Он знает. Ганнибал знает. Каким-то образом он всё узнал. Он заглянул в мою чёртову черепушку и увидел мои грязные мыслишки».</i>    </p><p>— Дайте мне только сперва выпустить собак, — попросил Уилл.</p><p>Он не мог продолжать откладывать неизбежное. Какими бы непреднамеренными ни были его действия, ему нужно было за них извиниться. Но он не мог извиниться, не объяснив толком всю эту безумную ситуацию. Ему явно предстояло потерять своего нового психотерапевта, но это казалось мелочью по сравнению с потерей своего нового друга. </p><p>— Извините, — начал Уилл, когда псы промчались мимо него на волю.</p><p>Ганнибал заговорил одновременно с ним:<br/>
— Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты знал: это совершенно естественно.</p><p>Уилл нахмурился.<br/>
— Что?..</p><p>— В некоторые моменты нашей поездки у тебя был такой вид, словно ты неуютно себя чувствовал, — объяснил Ганнибал. — Я хочу тебя успокоить, насколько смогу.    </p><p>Это… немного отличалось от ожиданий Уилла.<br/>
— Вы не злитесь?</p><p>Ганнибал адресовал ему странно грустную улыбку.<br/>
— Немного ревную, хотя с профессиональной точки зрения я не должен тебе этого говорить.   </p><p>Вот теперь Уилл <i>по-настоящему</i> запутался.</p><p>— С чего вам ревновать?</p><p>Ганнибал отвёл глаза, словно ему было трудно удерживать зрительный контакт.<br/>
— Поистине удивительно, что мои чувства не были очевидными… или, возможно, были, и ты просто пытаешься их пощадить. Если это так, и ты даёшь мне возможность сохранить лицо, мне лучше ей воспользоваться. Я подожду своё такси у дороги, если ты не против. </p><p>Прежде чем он успел отойти, Уилл схватил его за запястье. Ганнибал удивлённо покосился на их руки, и Уилл разжал пальцы.</p><p>— Я слышал сон, который тебе снился в отеле, — наконец сказал Ганнибал, — про Джека Кроуфорда.</p><p>Уилл вытаращился на него.<br/>
— Что-о?!</p><p>— И это совершенно естественно, — поспешил добавить Ганнибал. — Джек является для тебя авторитарной фигурой и он привлекательный мужчина, так что вполне естественно начать испытывать к нему влечение или даже более глубокие чувства. Судя по тому, как ты стонал его имя, полагаю, что речь идёт о втором варианте.<br/>
— Мне снился сон не о Джеке Кроуфорде! — объяснил Уилл — Я стонал, потому что мне… уделял внимание… другой человек. И я пререкался насчёт Джека с… <i>этим другим человеком</i>.</p><p>Ганнибал довольно долго обдумывал его слова, прежде чем нахмуриться.<br/>
— Подожди… а за что извинялся ты?</p><p>Уилл моргнул.<br/>
— Что?</p><p>— Когда я сказал, что нам нужно поговорить, — напомнил ему Ганнибал, — ты за что-то извинился.</p><p>Уилл почувствовал, как у него снова вспыхнуло лицо.<br/>
— Ах, это. Послушайте, мне нечего добавить в своё оправдание, но в том лифте... там было так тесно…</p><p>— Ты эякулировал, — закончил за него Ганнибал.<br/>
— Откуда вы?..<br/>
— У меня очень острое обоняние. Плюс я почувствовал твою эрекцию, которая, как я решил, осталась после твоего сна о Джеке Кроуфорде…<br/>
— Чёрт подери, Ганнибал, мне снился сон о тебе!</p><p>Ганнибал моргнул.<br/>
— Ты только что назвал меня по имени и на «ты»? — он снова моргнул. — И ты только что сказал, что тебе снился я?     </p><p>Уилл вздохнул. Теперь уже можно было выложить всё начистоту. Их отношения, наверное, и так были безвозвратно испорчены, так что Уилл мог хотя бы честно всё объяснить. </p><p>— Примерно через два дня после нашего знакомства мне начали сниться про тебя сны. Сперва я не понял, что это был ты, но это явно так, и я знаю, что сны не всегда отражают действительность, но в этом случае они её отражают, и у меня к тебе явно есть чувства, хоть мы и едва друга друга зна… погоди-ка, — он мысленно прокрутил в голове начало их разговора ещё раз. — Ты сказал, что <i>у тебя</i> ко мне чувства и поэтому ты ревновал к Джеку Кроуфорду? </p><p>У Ганнибала на лице сменилось около дюжины разных выражений. Он несколько раз открывал, а потом закрывал рот, словно не мог решить что сказать.<br/>
— Боюсь, я был ужасно непрофессионален. На меня это непохоже.</p><p>— Это <i>не</i> ответ, — заметил Уилл.</p><p>— Я даже не знаю, почему вообще об этом заговорил, — вздохнул Ганнибал. — Похоже, я не могу ясно думать, когда речь заходит о тебе.</p><p>Уилл некоторое время обдумывал его слова. Ганнибал выглядел несчастным. Уиллу стоило избавить его от мучений.<br/>
— Может, тебе лучше перестать быть моим психотерапевтом.</p><p>У Ганнибала расширились глаза.<br/>
— Нет, Уилл…</p><p>— Я имею в виду, может, тебе лучше начать вместо этого со мной встречаться, — перебил его Уилл. Ему ужасно хотелось просто пригласить Ганнибала в свой дом и в свою постель, но он убеждал себя действовать более сдержанно. — Я никогда толком ни с кем не встречался в общепринятом смысле этого слова, так что я довольно смутно представляю себе, как это выглядит, но, наверное, ужин с выпивкой? Узнавание друг друга получше?   </p><p>— Завтрашний вечер тебе подойдёт? — спросил Ганнибал.</p><p>Просияв, Уилл кивнул. Ганнибал просиял и кивнул в ответ. Несколько минут они стояли у Уилла перед домом, как пара идиотов, пока не приехала заказанная Ганнибалом машина, чтобы увезти того прочь. Уилл ещё долго смотрел ему вслед, немало гордясь собой за то, что мило с ним попрощался вместо того, чтобы пригласить в дом. Похоже, данная ситуация была в новинку для них обоих. Не торопить события было правильным и разумным решением. Довольный, Уилл кивнул себе самому.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Примерно через полтора часа, промчавшись на машине быстрее, чем было благоразумным или законным, Уилл заколотил во входную дверь Ганнибалового дома.</p><p>— Мне тут пришло в голову, — выпалил он, как только удивлённо выглядящий Ганнибал открыл дверь. — Та дрянная пицца и пиво вчера ночью? У нас уже был ужин с выпивкой!</p><p>Ганнибал приподнял бровь, впуская его внутрь.<br/>
— Тебе лучше максимально открыто объяснить, что ты хочешь этим сказать, потому что, как выяснилось, в последнее время я не могу полагаться на своё понимание ситуации.</p><p>— Я хочу этим сказать… хочу сказать… — раздосадованно проворчал Уилл. И, схватив Ганнибала за ворот рубашки, притянул к себе для поцелуя.</p><p>Это был неэлегантный поцелуй. Не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что оба старались дотронуться друг до друга везде, где только можно было <i>и в то же самое время</i> избавиться от одежды. Наличие всего двух рук вдруг показалось Уиллу ужасной несправедливостью, потому что он не мог запустить пальцы Ганнибалу в волосы и схватить его за этот упругий зад одновременно. </p><p>Уилл вынудил Ганнибала пятиться в импозантную столовую до тех пор, пока тот не упёрся спиной в стол. Они отлепились друг от друга на достаточно долгое мгновение, чтобы встретиться взглядами. Наконец-то не было никаких заблуждений насчёт того, чего они оба хотели.</p><p>Уиллу удалось стянуть с Ганнибала брюки — это было таким чудом, что он забеспокоился, что снова всего лишь спит. Но, наверное, единственным способом проверить всё наверняка было продолжить, и увидеть, удастся ли ему в итоге кончить. </p><p>— Я хочу показать тебе, что именно ты со мной проделываешь в моих снах, — сообщил Уилл. — Если только ты не против?</p><p>— Более чем «не против», — заверил Ганнибал.</p><p>— Наверх, — скомандовал Уилл, и Ганнибал догадался, что ему предлагалось сесть на край стола. Уилл стащил с него нижнее бельё так быстро и резко, что чуть не порвал, но подозревал, что это устраивало не только его. И… о боги, это был самый очаровательный член, который он только мог себе представить. Длинный, чуть загибающийся кверху, точно такого же розового оттенка, как губы Ганнибала, с бледной складкой крайней плоти, обнажающей блестящую головку, словно предлагая её в качестве подарка. Раскрыв рот пошире, Уилл тут же наклонился этот член заглотить. </p><p>Он повторял все действия, которые проделывал с ним самим его воображаемый любовник — его мозг словно давал ему всё это время секс-подсказки. Сперва он широкими мазками прошёлся по внутренней стороне ствола, затем поднялся вверх, чтобы самым кончиком языка пощекотать щёлочку. Он целовал, облизывал, посасывал и дразнил — и каждое его движение сопровождалось одобрительным и всё более отчаянным шёпотом, повторяющим его имя. Вытянув губы, Уилл начал сосать уздечку: вполсилы, словно пытаясь поставить на ней засос. Ганнибал перешёл от шёпота к самым умоляющим и недостойным звукам, которые Уилл, пожалуй, слышал за всю свою жизнь. Ободрённый, он слегка развёл бёдра Ганнибала в стороны, чтобы подразнить анус. </p><p>— О, — выдохнул сверху Ганнибал.</p><p>Это прозвучало так просто и буднично, что сначала Уилл решил, что сделал что-то не так… а потом член Ганнибала оросил его нёбо скользкой горячей жидкостью. Уилл проглотил всё, что смог, продолжая сосать, несмотря на посторгазменные подрагивания. Ему пришлось потянуться и строго сжать собственный член, чтобы не кончить прямо здесь и сейчас. </p><p>— О, — повторил Ганнибал. — Ох, <i>Уилл</i>.  </p><p>Уилл выпрямился, чувствуя, как у него на лице расползается очередная глупая улыбка.<br/>
— Настолько хорошо, да?</p><p>Ганнибал слез со стола и притянул его к себе для поцелуя. После солоновато-тёрпкого привкуса спермы его язык казался особенно сладким. Уилла полностью устроило бы просто целовать его весь остаток ночи. Ну, почти «полностью». </p><p>К счастью, Ганнибал был только «за» в вопросе взаимности.<br/>
— А теперь, — сказал он, — я хочу, чтобы ты показал мне, что ты <i>на самом деле</i> хотел сделать со мной в лифте.</p><p>И он по собственной инициативе повернулся спиной, нагнулся и упёрся ладонями в стол.</p><p>Уилл придвинулся к нему так близко, как они стояли тогда в лифте, шлёпнув членом по началу ложбинки Ганнибалового зада. Затем он направил член ниже, устроив его между аппетитных, как персики, полушарий. </p><p>Ганнибал начал раздвигать ноги шире, но Уилл его остановил.<br/>
— Нет, я хочу так, как в лифте. Просто стой здесь. </p><p>Уилл был уже так близко, так восхитительно близко, что он почувствовал наступление оргазма, едва только начал тереться об Ганнибала. Придвинувшись ещё теснее, так, чтобы его изнывающий член оказался зажат между их телами, Уилл схватил Ганнибала за бёдра и предоставил горячему влажному скольжению кожи об кожу довести себя до пика. В отличие от инцидента в лифте, теперь он кончил мощными волнами, дрожа и теряя равновесие, так что он прижался лбом к Ганнибаловой спине, сразу у основания шеи. Но всё равно продолжил двигаться — благодаря горячей и скользкой сперме, фрикции вдоль ложбинки Ганнибала стали ещё приятнее. Уилл не останавливался до тех пор, пока не обмяк почти полностью, после чего развернул Ганнибала к себе.</p><p>— Вот, — тяжело дыша, сообщил он, —  что я хотел с тобой сделать.<br/>
* * *</p><p>— Полагаю, Джеку Кроуфорду придётся найти тебе нового терапевта.</p><p>Они успели перебраться к Ганнибалу в кровать и теперь лежали там вспотевшей массой из переплетённых, приятно ослабленных конечностей.  </p><p>Уилл нахмурился.<br/>
— Но мне <i>нравится</i> работать с тобой над делами. Я <i>не хочу</i>, чтобы в мою голову лез кто-то ещё.<br/>
— Ты всё равно можешь ко мне приходить, — ответил Ганнибал. — За советом, поразмышлять вслух, за чем угодно. Мне просто не будут за это платить.<br/>
— Или мы можем ничего Джеку не говорить, — предложил Уилл. — Разве что ты думаешь, что всем станет очевидно?<br/>
— Всем станет очень очевидно, — хмыкнул Ганнибал.<br/>
— Мда, наверное, — Уилл вздохнул.</p><p>Ганнибал издал тихий соглашающийся звук.<br/>
— Я хочу иметь возможность открыто на тебя смотреть с таким видом, словно хочу при каждом удобном случае целовать каждый дюйм твоего тела. Потому что так и есть.</p><p>— Звучит <i>почти</i> так же приторно, как то, что сказал бы я, — отозвался Уилл. </p><p>Ганнибал повернулся, чтобы на него взглянуть.<br/>
— О?</p><p>— Ага, — Уилл тоже развернулся к нему. — Думаю, что всякий раз, когда я буду на тебя смотреть, выражение моего лица будет выдавать, что я мечтал о тебе в своих снах снова и снова. А потом ты каким-то образом… оказался ещё лучше наяву.</p><p>
  <i>~Fin~</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1) «Марриотт» — международная сеть отелей.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>